once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ultimate Fate/@comment-3041875-20160516122121/@comment-4689777-20160516145015
Thank you, Ben! Really awesome review! A lot of my response to this was given on your fabulous season review. :D I understand Liz's death and UFO's death being very close together, but was ultimately needed story-wise. The truth is a core really needed to die and, with Mary back, Liz was the one I saw the least use for. Jary was totally implied endgame and would just love them as a couple really; and while tbh I do love Jiz, there needed to be some consequence of Liz's time spent being evil -- even if it wasn't really her, she still needed a way to redeem. I hope you like that it was Emma who held her back as Hero fan (possessed by the bot who possessed her) was the one to stab her. I only really created Hero fan so that this particular final showdown with Liz could take place. I understand how much you love Lizbot and wish I didn't get rid of her, but I wanted to mirror S1 centrics and for that she needed to be the real Liz again by Episode 4. I wanted Joanna to torture her while she was the real Liz, and then it also needed to happen so early because of the way it factored into Joanna's arc -- she needed to be kicked out of town by Rachel in episode 4 so that she could have her fabulous New York adventure with Selena in episode 6 and then the wedding could happen in episode 7. So while Liz was ruded, at least Peep got a fabulous arc out of it. The truth is Liz could have easily died S1 and I coulda made Jary the main couple, but I had a very specific vision as to how I wanted to kill Mary and also I had the idea for Lizbot very early on (coulda been Marybot if she'd died, cray) so yeah just alla that. Then I had the idea to bring back Mary (Well, Jo did :P) so everything that happened ust sorta happened. Your review for the finale is very indepth and AWESOME and just thanks for all of it! Glad you responded so well to the final episode and the series as a whole. Captain Nosh was part of an S2 hallucination, but I wanted every single fuckin character to appear this ep, so I made it so that the S2 hallucination was simply based off a real person. Notice how I put salt water in Dlr's eyes so that she wouldn't be able to recognize him come 2.08? :P Lots went into this episode and I got a lot out of it from you -- so again, thanks! I envision this being something I reread a lot in the future, cos yeah I like doing that. Hopefully you like the way all the characters ended and just the ending itself. Cray that I'm not gonna get any more reviews. :O But it's been great. Yet again - thanks Ben! :D:D:D:D:D:D